Doble Dolor
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: Arthur y Emily son separados por la familia de esta a causa de los tratos que Arthur le daba, pero ella vuelve a su aldo, sabiendo que la culpa no es de Arthur, sino de otra persona.../Mal sumary, den una oportunidad !Fem Amerika¡ :D


_Bueno, esto es un oneshort que escribi para mi clase de lengua hace varos meses y que fue escojido apra un certamen literario, asi que hasta uqe no lo mandasen no lo podía subir y como lo mandaron ayer, pues aqui esta._

_Es Fem Amerika porque no me apetecía hacer un yaoi para mi profe porque en navidad ya escribí un yuri *gotita*_

_Perdonen lo corto que es, pero es que no podía ser más largo, si no no me lo amndaban D:_

_Doble Dolor…_

Mis piernas se mueven solas, me llevan a un lugar que desconozco, o tal vez no, es algo que ya no me importa. Mi vista está nublada, puede que por la lluvia, puede que por el llanto o ,alo mejor, por el flequillo mojado que se me pega a la cara.

La gente dice que no me acerque a ti, que la pesadilla ya ha terminado, pero lo que no saben es que en realidad solo acaba de empezar. Tumbarme en la cama y no notar tu calor, el hecho de que ahora sea el despertador el que me obligue a abrir los ojos y no tus dulces caricias, no encontrar tu mirada mientras me besas…todo eso es mi verdadera tortura.

Me paro en seco, miro al frente y esbozo una tímida sonrisa. Las rosas crecen al lado el buzón, mirando el cielo, sintiéndose orgullosas de su belleza, aún recuerdo cuando juntos, plantamos ese rosal. Abro la verja y entro en el jardín con lentitud. Tantos recuerdos a tu lado, tantas sonrisas, tantos besos…tantos momentos vividos que la gente no aprecia.

"Es un monstruo, aléjate de él…" Recuerdo esas voces con nitidez, las manos que me separaron de tu lado, tus ojos llorosos, tus brazos extendidos hacia mi, tu voz llamándome…

Abro la puerta de la casa y contempló el interior, todas las luces están apagadas y no se escucha nada. Me dirijo hasta nuestro cuarto, esperando encontrarte ahí.

-¡Arthur, Arthur!-Te llamo en susurros y entro en el dormitorio- Arthur…

Distingo tu desordenada cabellera, miras por la ventana sentado en tu preciada mecedora, a tu lado, en la mesilla, descansa una taza con tu té preferido. Giras la cabeza con lentitud y me miras directamente a los ojos, Dios…cuanto echaba de menos tu hermosa mirada esmeralda.

-E….Emily… ¿eres tú?- Preguntas en un susurro mientras te levantas. Yo asiento y corro hacia ti, hundo mi rostro en tu pecho y aspiro ese dulce aroma que te caracteriza. tus brazos me rodean con cariño, noto como tu ropa se moja al contacto con la mía, levanto el rostro y uno nuestros labios con necesidad.

-Te quiero, sabes que nunca quise hacerte daño, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tranquilo, todo es culpa de tu enfermedad, solo necesitas un buen psiquiatra, te pondrás bien, lo sé, por eso he vuelto, nunca quise dejarte, ya te lo dije una vez "I love you and I´m going to love you forever Arthur…"

-Tu acento americano me sigue pareciendo horrible…

-Y a mí el tuyo inglés- Río y te vuelvo a besar, tú correspondes, no me importa correr riesgos, no me importa morir, solo quiero seguir a tu lado.

Algo me sobresalta, noto como tus manos abrazan mi cuello y empiezan a hacer presión, jadeo por la falta de aire y te miro.

-Arthur…-Tus ojos han perdido todo su cariño, no eres capaz de reaccionar, lo sé, el otro Arthur ha vuelto a ganarte- Arthur…forever…lo…ve you…Ar…thur…

Siento la vida escaparse de mi cuerpo, estiro el brazo para intentar acariciar tu rostro por última vez pero el cansancio me vence antes de tiempo y caigo entre tus brazos, inerte.

El joven inglés se sobresalta al notar el peso de la chica entre sus brazos y baja la vista para contemplar el rostro de su amada.

-¿Emily?-le acaricia el rostro con ternura-Venga, reacciona…-¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada…-Emily, vamos…-Lleva una mano a su cuello, sin éxito, la estadounidense ya esta muerta- No, no, no, no…esto no es posible…-Los ojos de Arthur se inundan en lágrimas, la había matado, había matado a su querida Emily.

El chico se levanta corriendo y coge el abrecartas del escritorio, no quiere seguir viviendo, no sin Emily, no si su otro yo seguía en su interior. Arthur sujeta el abrecartas con fuerza, no se atreve a atravesarse así que extiende el brazo y se hace cuatro cortes paralelos que recorren todo su antebrazo. La sangre empieza a salir de su blanca piel de manera abundante y el inglés jadea, conteniendo un gemido de dolor.

-Emily, todo ha terminado…-susurra y se agacha al lado del cadáver, sujeta el cuerpo de la chica con su brazo sano y lo estrecha contra sí, esta fría, muy fría.-Perdóname….- Deposita un último beso en sus pálidos labios.

Aún abrazándola, Arthur nota como la vida le abandona lentamente, la sangre empieza a expandirse por la sala y el color rojo lo tiñe todo. A Arthur le parece que, así, son como el rosal de la entrada y dibuja una sonrisa cansada. Aparta un mechón del rostro de Emily mientras sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse, el último pensamiento que pasa por su mente es un comentario que nunca se atrevió a decir pero para el cual el tiempo se había agotado.

"¡Cuanto hecho de menos, tu horrible acento americano que tanto me gusta…!"

_Bueno, esto es todo, si os ha gustado me alegro y i no...pues siento haber hecho que perdais el tiempo con mi relato._

_Aún no se en que puesto quede (aunque seguro que no gano) y bueno, esto es todo, fue una paranoia que tuve hace com tres meses que en un principio iba a ser sobre maltrato (pero como ya tenía mi fic de maltrato en emnte) me parecío muy repetitivo y se acabó transformando en un fic sobre un enfermo emntal con trastorno multiple de personalidad :D_


End file.
